Michael's Big Hit (Thevideotour1's version)
'Michael's Big Hit '''is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on May 3, 1989. Plot Michael punches Amy for wrecking his airplane and gets grounded for 7 days. '''Educational Theme: ' Recap The video starts where Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) * Irvine (Brendan Moore) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Leslie (Daiana Campeanu) * Flex (Edan Gross) * Dylan (Chris Hale) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Grey (Devon Sawa) * Sian (Carrie Savage) * Jason (Salim Grant) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Jude (Joey Lawrence) * Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) * Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) Songs # Barney Theme Song # I Love You #The More We Get Together #The Airplane Song # # # # #Forgive Me # Friends Are Forever Trivia * Before Barney comes to life, * This video will be later adapted to the "Arthur" episode, "Arthur's Big Hit". * Production for this video took place in November 1988. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", Michael and Amy's Dad comes home with a scale model of the Bell X-1 rocket plane for Michael) * Michael: Dad! * Amy: Dad! * Michael and Amy's Dad: Hi, Michael. Hi, Amy. Hey, Michael, look what I got for you. * Michael: What is it? * Michael and Amy's Dad: It's a scale model of the Bell X-1 rocket plane! Quote 2: * Amy: What kind of game is that? * Michael: It's not a game. It's a scale model of the Bell X-1 rocket plane -- a plane that broke the sound barrier. * Amy: Sound barrier must be pretty harsh because this plane is all smashed up. * Michael: No, it's not. I'm gonna build it. Quit touching everything. You're gonna mix up to pieces. * Amy: I've never heard of toys that're already broken. * Michael and Amy's Mom: Okay, you two. What's going on? * Michael: Amy's trying to bother me while I'm ready to build the plane. * Michael and Amy's Mom: Michael, you know that Amy's your little sister. Now if she's gonna bother you while you're ready to build the plane, you should tell her to leave you alone. * Michael: Yes, Mama, I know. * (music starts to the song "The More We Get Together") Quote 3: * Michael and Amy's Mom: (after the song "The More We Get Together") Okay, Michael. Have fun building your plane. * Michael: I will, Mom. Thanks. * Michael and Amy's Mom: You're welcome. * Michael: Now Amy, can you please leave me alone? Because I'm gonna start building the plane. * Amy: Michael, how does it work anyway? * Michael: Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? * Amy: Well, I think that airplanes are-- * Michael: (covers his ears and closes his eyes) AAAAGGHH!! * (Amy leaves Michael's bedroom) * (Michael goes back and sees the pieces of the plane) * (fades to the magical sparkles on the Barney doll who is sitting on Michael's bed) * (thunder flashes) * (Michael is shocked about Barney coming to life) * (Barney comes to life) * Barney: (giggles) Ho ho ho ho ho! * Michael: BARNEY!! * Barney: Hi, Michael! * Michael: Quote 4: * (fades to the next scene where Michael is working on the plane) * Amy: Is that the same broken plane you're fixing yesterday? * Michael: (gets interrupted by Amy) AAAH!! Don't do that. I need to concentrate. * Amy: That's a pretty color! (accidentally spills the bottle of red paint on the newspaper) * Michael: (shrieks) AAAH!! * Amy: (giggles) Ha ha ha! See ya. * Michael: (growling) Nnnrrr! * (fades to the next scene where Michael and Barney walking to his bedroom) * Michael: I've been working on the plane all week. It's hard but I'm almost done. * (Michael and Barney see Amy touching Michael's plane) * Michael: Amy, don't touch that! The paint isn't dry! (grabs his plane off Amy's hands, leaving red paint prints on Amy's hands) * Amy: Eww!! Mommy, Michael made my hands red!! * Barney: I never thought about if before, but being an only child is nice. Quote 5: * Amy: If it could break the sound barrier... * (Michael drops the broken pieces of his airplane) * Amy: ...falling out of a window shouldn't be able to break it. * Michael: I told you not to touch it! * Amy: You built the plane all wrong. Did you even read the directions? * (Michael prepares to punch Amy) * Amy: It didn't fly for one second. It's not my fault if you made a plane that can't fly. * Michael: I told you... NOT TO TOUCH IT!! (punches Amy) * (Amy crying) * Michael and Amy's Mom: (yelling furious) Michael, get over here! * Michael: Coming!